


Spider and the Fly

by freckledbodtsoldier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, Slash, Titanshifter Marco, Yandere Marco, dubcon, explicit sexual content in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbodtsoldier/pseuds/freckledbodtsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you walk into my parlor?” said the Spider to the Fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider and the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily influenced by the original poem from Mary Howitt. Probably could’ve been a bit longer, but I hope you all liked it. 
> 
> This origianally was posted on tumblr { http://freckledbodtsoldier.tumblr.com/post/79626563103/the-spider-and-the-fly-pairing-jeandarkmarco } but due to all the attention it was getting, I figured it would be nice to post it here as well so people can bookmark it and such.
> 
> Thanks to requests on tumblr, It’s confirmed that I will be writing a smut chapter for this, and will try to have it up as soon as possible both here and on tumblr.

 

 

Marco’s eye, the one not covered by the eye-patch, gleamed a haunting red in the moonlight now leaking through his open door.

Jean could see a large, spiral staircase behind the other teen. It was obvious that this couldn’t be Marco’s own house. He didn’t dare ask where the true owner of the home currently was.

He had a pretty good guess.

“I should’ve known you’d follow me here.” Marco smirked. “Come on in Jean.” The words were smooth as velvet, but Jean remained cautious.

“I’m fine here, thanks.”

“Oh, don’t you trust me.” The freckled boy chuckled darkly. “Surly you’d like to sit, and rest. I know you came quite a ways to find me, and all by yourself too. Come on Jean. Come inside. Relax. The couch is great, or you could rest on a bed if you’d like.”

Jean’s legs were weak, and shaky from the long ride in the rain, and the evening air was quite cold. He’d glimpsed Marco hours ago while on the usual horse trail, and had tracked him to the secluded cabin, though it was more like a mansion really. Perhaps a get away house for someone? Jean tried not to think about it to much. He was sure now, that the other male had wanted him to follow. This was the perfect location. The nearest town would be at least a two hour trip on horseback, and he doubted anyone came this way to often.

Jean still refused to go inside, knowing that if he allowed himself to relax in his tired state, it was likely he’d fall asleep, and it was quite possible he wouldn’t wake up again.

This was not ‘his’ Marco. Not any more.

He’d heard rumors about the freckled titan shifter, dressed in black, who’d been hanging around the scouting legion headquarters. He was elusive, clever, and so far, impossible to catch. The thought of it being Marco had crossed Jean’s mind, but he’d hoped his hunch was wrong.

If He was impatient, Marco didn’t show it. Instead, he took a step outside, his smirk changing to a calming smile,though it didn’t quite meet his eyes, or eye in this case. Jean couldn’t help but wonder why he wore the eye-patch, but if he had to guess, he figured the eye probably still gave him trouble, even with everything else mostly healed. He could just barely see some slight scaring on his hand and face, and was sure there was more on his arm and torso.

“What can I do for you Jean?” Bodt asked softly, drawing the soldier out of his thoughts as he placed a gentle, but firm hand onto his shoulder. “Must I really prove that I still care dearly for you?” The hand on his shoulder moved to cup his cheek, and Jean found himself relaxing to the touch. His eyes fluttered closed, and for a bit, he lost himself to Marco.

“Come inside Jean. I can make you something to eat too if you’d like.” He coaxed, his thumb sliding along his cheek bone.

Oh, it sounded so good. He’d skipped lunch to chase after Marco, his need for answers having got the better of him. Maybe just one bite of some soup or someth- No!

Jean mentally shook his thoughts free. He couldn’t be so careless. He didn’t know Marco’s motives, but he did know what he was capable of. All it would take is a second of him looking away, and the other could drug him, or even worse, poison him.

“I’ll be fine.” He murmured at last, leaning his head against Marco’s hand, and covering it with one of his own. “Just glad to see you.” He smiled softly. True, Marco wasn’t the same as he remembered, but it was still nice that he was alive, and he was offering some comfort none-the-less.

The darker teen chuckled quietly. 'Clever, clever boy Jean.’ He thought to himself.

At the others silence, Jean’s eyes opened again. The golden color made Marco’s heart skip a beat. He never got tired of those eyes. So bright, and full of life, unlike his own red hue. His gaze traveled to Jean’s patch, peaking out from below his green cloak, which Marco pulled back to get a better look, his fingertips brushing against the threads.

“You joined the Scouting Legion? I’m surprised to see that.”

Jean’s eyes widened, and he felt tears weld into his eyes. “I thought you’d be proud of me for it, because it was the 'right choice’.” He quietly choked, looking away.

“Oh, but I am proud.” Marco took Jean’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “I may not be who you thought I was, but I still care so much for you. Those words I spoke to you, about you knowing what the right choice would be, was real. Every laugh we shared, was real. Our friendship, that was real, Jean.”

He gave a halfhearted smile. “It’s good to hear you say that.”

Realizing how late it was getting, he took a step back, causing Marco’s hand to slip from his cheek.

“A-Are you leaving so soon?”

“I should get going. Though I’d…I’d like to see you again, Marco.” His smile widened some.

“You’re always welcome here.” Marco shrugged, hesitantly releasing his hand.

Jean nodded, awkwardly stepping back again, rubbing the back of his neck. He could see his horse out of the corner of his eye, calmly grazing next to Marco’s outside of a walk-in barn. The yard was even fenced in. Jean could only guess the lot had belonged to someone with quite a bit of money.

“I’ll see you around, Freckles.” Jean waved lightly, before stepping off the porch. Marco simply gave a curt nod as he turned away, disappearing inside, but his hand remained visible on the door, signaling that he was still watching.

Jean cursed as he walked out into the damp yard. It wasn’t raining anymore, but it was still cold, and his clothing was still quite wet.

As if he’d read Jean’s mind, Marco stepped back onto the porch.

“Jean!”

He stopped walking, and turned, surprised by the loud sloshing of footsteps falling fast on the wet grass. A gasp left his lips as Marco collided with his chest, and he was pulled into a warm embrace.

“M-Marco!?”

“You’re freezing Jean.” Marco spoke in his ear. “It’s over a three hours ride to get back to the Scouting Legion. You’re going to get sick. Just stay the damn night with me.”

“I-I don’t know Marco…”

“Come on.” He whispered again, slowly gliding his hands down Jean’s back, and pulling him in tighter, nuzzling into his neck. “It’s warm inside Jean. Let me help you.” He smirked, kissing lightly at his skin.

“A-Alright.” Jean nodded, holding onto Marco’s shoulders, the cold, and Marco’s clever, seductive touches, fogging his judgement. “Alright Marco…You win.”

The freckled man’s smirk widened triumphantly as Jean melted into his embrace.

“Mmm, good boy Jean.” He murmured, nipping at the others neck affectionately, before scooping him up into his arms with ease, thankful that he didn’t struggle.

Jean rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. He couldn’t help the content sigh that left him when they were enveloped with warmth as Marco carried him inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

Once he was up the staircase, he brought Jean to his room, carefully standing him back up. He pulled off the cloak, and began undoing any buckles and buttons he saw around his torso, before letting Jean’s coat and shirt fall to the floor. It wasn’t til He went to undo His pants, that Jean questioned him.

“Oi-Marco! What are you-?”

“Your clothes are soaked, Jean. We should get you into something warm. Just relax.”

He nodded, letting his tense shoulders fall, and allowing his host to completely undress him. Marco then lead him to the bed, guiding him to sit, before pulling some dry clothing out of a drawer, and handing it to him.

“Thanks.” Jean spoke quietly, putting the pants on. He let the shirt remain folded next to him on the nightstand. He hadn’t noticed Marco slip his boots off, and climb up onto the mattress behind him. He jumped at the feeling of warm hands on his bare shoulders.

“Lay down.”

Jean became cautious again. Marco’s voice was soothing, and was messing with his thought process, as were the gentle fingers that were now kneading his shoulder-blades.

Sensing Jean’s apprehension, Marco leaned forward, pressing his chest to Jean’s back, and his lips to his earlobe.

“Oh Jean. If I’d wanted to kill you, I would’ve done so already.”

The breath ghosting against his skin sent shivers down Jean’s spine.

“R-Right.” He blushed, letting himself be pulled farther up onto the bed, and laid down on his stomach.

“Just relax.” Marco coaxed some more, straddling his waist, and massaging his back. “Oh Jean, how I’ve missed you.” He whispered, kissing the back of his neck. Jean let out another content sigh.

If it’d been anyone else, he would’ve pushed them away, but Marco would always be his weakness. He easily forgot any danger he may have been in, and just shut his eyes, while his unsuspected captor continued to trail kisses along his back.

Marco pressed himself to Jean’s body again, embracing his shoulders with a grin. He had Jean drifting off to sleep already.

Hearing the soldiers breathing even out, he slid his hand down his bare arm, and moved it to behind the bedpost, pulling out a hidden shackle. A soft 'Click’ was all that was heard as he cuffed it quietly to Jean’s wrist, before kissing his skin again.

“This time, I won’t let you get away, my love.”


End file.
